Fading Away
by lil miss cool
Summary: This Story has something to with Roxas never getting what he wants. Sora is always in the way. So what is he to do now. I have a better Summary inside to. please read. There is YAOI. Hey Guys can you leave me some reviews PLEASE


Fading away

okay people this is a new story so tell how you fell about it. Please from lil miss cool

I worked hard on this and i want to know if I should continue or not.

This Story is about roxas and axel even though there is a lot of sora in it.

Summary: Roxas has never really had anythng good go in his life. Until now. He always thought that the person in his dreams were just a made up. He dreamed a lot about a guy in the games he played a lot, the perosn in his dreams remined him of a guy from one he had played; so she when he met this person in real life everything changed.

No these are not my charactors. I only have one and her name is of no importnaces.

ROXASxAXEL SORAxAXEL RIKUxKAIRI and the other char. that are in here are Hayner, pence, Tidus, and many others to come.

Oh and if yoy don't like M rated Yaoi then i guess you better leave because i don't wanna be the one to say I didn't tell ya. BECAUSE I DID.

Please and thank you.

"Where am I", which was what I ask myself as I walk down into this buzzar blue room from the stairs I found? I look around trying to find what I had been looking for. That's when I felt it…felt him.

"Roxas…", I could hear my name rolling out of his mouth.

I quickly turn around and I see him, it was just a bluer of him but it was he. It's the guy I hate the most…or

...Or…the guy I should have hated the most.

"Roxas…" he didn't try to come near me, "Roxas you need to get up."

Get up what is he talking about.

"Wake-up…you little bastard."

At the same time I was trying to listen to him it felt like the world under my feet was shaking me. "What do you mean by calling me a little bastard…and why is everything shaking?"

"Hey twerp, wake up…" now his voice has changed, wait why does it sound like moms voice…dame it, "it's time to get up and get out. If your father was here you'd be up."

I open my eyes weakly, and I notice that my bitch of a mother, that I love so much, is the reason that the world feels like its shaking.

"Roxas you're going to have to get up and ready for your first day of a new school and new place to live. You know the one where you move out and stay for about almost four years." She shakes me a little more. Ok until now I've had it; get off me you devil with a bitchy voice.

I grabbed her hands and set up so that I may be free from her hands that grip me so tightly, "okay I'm up!"

She looks at me with the eyes of an evil woman gone mad.

"Okay, ma I get it. I'm getting up and going to get my stuff out of here." She looked at me and stood, "I'll be going to this school just to get out of your damn hair, medusa", I say to myself.

She looked at me again, "what did you say?"

"Nothing mom just thinking out loud about how great this will be", wow almost caught that one. Thanks to quick thinking from my dads' side. She would have been bitchy to me until the moment I left and even after that she'd still be screaming in my head because that's how much she gets on my nerve.

She dropped the look and pranced out of the room, but not before saying, "thanks dear, now hurry up and get out!" Oh she's a bitch, if she took a nice test for the pigs she would never pass.

I mean, don't get me wrong my mother is the nicest mom she can ever be…but that's only to my two minute younger brother. Sora is his name and mom loves it and him. That's because my father gave him that name. He liked Sora more and my mother almost always loved what my father loved the most. As you can see she still shows dislike towards me.

I get up and work my way to the bathroom. I take notice to the fact that now that I'm going to a dorm school I won't be staying here anymore, "I'll be in a dorm room doing all sorts of stuff." Yeah, and I mean all sorts of stuff.

I walk into the small, four walled, bathroom with the sound of my mother sweet voice and my evil twin from the womb.

Ahh...I scream to myself. I hate hearing his voice it's so annoying and mother just gets on my nerves when she tries to sweet talk him. I shut the door hoping not to hear to them anymore, but it doesn't work.

I look at myself in the mirror; I look at my face and my eyes, "why is it that we had to look so alike."

When I say we, I mean him and me. The evil one that's two doors down from me, I can hear him now.

"Uhm…mother can I have five more minutes", just listen to that baby.

And what about mother, she never says anything bad to him. It's always sweet things, "no sweetie, but you can have five cookies if you get up right now."

That did it, he's a sucker for his sweets, "yeah mom you're the best!"

Ha Ha it gets him every time. He's such a dork that mom knows how to work him. I grab for my toothbrush and the toothpaste, which…happens to not be here anymore. Ahh…this pisses me off, "mom where's my tooth brush?"

Instead of seeing moms face, Sora pops his little head in instead, "did you ring?"

"Where the hell is my tooth brush", I say with a grown and that's only because I'm just not intreged by the fact that he popped in.

"Well mom said that you've had it for far to long and that you needed to get a new one." He looked around, "oh and she got me that one over there with the clouds on the side, its awesome! So don't use it". I push him out of the door so I couldn't be able to see his face any more.

There are only three reasons to why I'm not going to get mad. One: My hair is what makes us different, because it's blond and spiked upward. Two: I am going to use his toothbrush anyway and three: I won't be seeing him again for a very long time. That's only because we aren't going to the same high school. Ha I wonder what he has to say about that.

"Yeah, that's awesome mom, it'll be like really cool hanging out with my bro and all", Oh my god.

"Yeah, sweetie as of today you and your brother will be able to hang out all you want, together", she clapped her hands to her own annoying voice.

"You have got to be kidding me. He can't go to that school…with me!" Now I'm shaking.

Mom crossed her arms as if to show that she didn't like my response, "and why not?"

"Because that school is for the special talent people like me. You know where people like me can fight and show off their powers?" I looked at Sora, "he doesn't even have any ability."

Oh man now she's mad. She was about to say something when Sora stepped in, "wait mom, I was going to show him later but I don't want any confusion. So now is a good time."

"Oh…Sora", she gave me the death glare. As if I haven't seen that one before.

"What is it that you have to show me?"

Sora pulled out his necklace. It was the one dad had given him, and held it in front of him. I watch with care even though there wasn't any. I mean what could he do?

Lights started coming out of the three-pointed crown he held. Then it floated and then…that was when I regretted asking what he could do.

Because he now held a keyblade right in front of him and he held it with pride.

"See Rox I can also summon the keyblade. I didn't wanna show you until our birthday because I knew that you would be happy for me, when I showed it off to everyone", he pushed is towards me.

Happy for you…Sora, I am so happy for you that I think I could kick your little ass right about now, "Sora how…how long?"

"For about a year", a year he says.

"For a year, why didn't I see this?" I ask.

"Well because you know the times when I said I was going out to study with the guys", yeah, yeah what ever you study too much, "I didn't really study with them". He put away the blade, "I was really practicing with them."

"See Roxas," mother I don't wanna hear you too. "Sora is just as good as you, he too has a talent", she hugged him and glared at me again.

They started cheering on about how cool his blade was and how wonderful it will be for him to go to school together with me. Well that's what Sora said was cool anyway. I just started tuning them both out.

Why? This isn't fare; I should have been the only one. That's why…that's why dad showed me some attention. Because without the keyblade; he would have never even left Soras side to even ask me how my day was.

…Flash back…

"Oh…dear look, another all A report card", she giggled with happiness.

"Yeah that's my boy", dad patted Sora on his head like he had done something that was out of this world.

I was about eleven at the time. "Roxas, Roxas look, I did it again!"

I watch him as he ran up to me with his lame accuse to talk to me, "what did you do?"

"I made another all A report", he stopped to catch his breath. I looked at him; I hated the way he dressed. With those bright yellow shoes, big open pants, and spiky messy brown hair.

"Sora you always get an all A report. So what's so different about now?" I didn't even brother to look at him anymore. I continued to look at the clouds and imagine that each one of them were what Soras head would look like after I had beaten him up.

"Well father says that if I finish this year with all A's I will get the bike I saw the other day."

Wow Sora I'm jumping for joy really. It's not that I wanted the same bike…too.

Everything Sora did mom and dad where all about it. When I did something, I always felt like they were shrugging me off.

After school, two weeks later, I ran home as fast as I could to show the good news. I ran into the house, dropped my books and bag. Then I ran straight for the kitchen, "mom look I have five B's and three A's!"

I did so good I was almost sure that they would pay me some attention…almost. "Yeah dear, whatever", she didn't even look at me. She just kept washing dishes, "now if you keep doing what you're doing now you'll be as good as Sora."

I was a little upset by what she said, but I knew that dad would have some joy for me. Then maybe he will tell me that I'm his boy.

I ran from the kitchen to the back yard. That's where dad did his entire training with his keyblade. One day I hope to have it but it looks like Sora is going to get it before me. You know why, because that's what always happens. He always get everything before me.

Our yard was so big that we could have a small kindo building, a pool, and have just enough yard to run around.

The kindo building was where dad did his training. I liked the fact that when it rained it didn't matter because it was a building and we didn't have to be in the house if we wanted to get away from anything.

My dad did a lot of training in here with his kindo sticks and keyblade. I wish I could do it with him. I walked into the building to see my dad and Sora training. I was so happy about my report card that I didn't even care about Sora even being around.

"Yeah Sora I couldn't even do that at your age. You are my pride and joy boy", he patted Sora's hair like he always did!

I walked up to dad, "dad look…look at my report card!"

Sora and dad were now both looking at me, "what is it?" he asked? I handed it to him with a big smile on my face.

Sora walked away to train some more. Then Dad handed the card back to me, "that's great son. If you work a little harder you'll be just like my little boy over here."

What, I can't believe what I just heard. Just like my little boy. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped the card and I turned my head so that my dad wouldn't see me start crying.

I ran out of the door and I knew that Sora was watching me, laughing at me with his inner evil laugh.

I ran to the side of the pool under the tree. I didn't care that it was raining. I just set there in the mud.

The words, just like my little boy, ran over and over in my head. I cried to the point that I couldn't cry anymore. Am I not your little boy? I asked myself over and over.

Then he came right in front of me. "Roxas, mom says you have to come in now." Sora turned away from me, "oh and I love the report card, your doing great."

Okay now I've had it. I don't care what you think Sora and I never will. "Shut The Hell Up Sora!"

He stepped back away from me. "I hate you, they only think about you and not me!"

He stepped further away from me and I stepped closer, "Who…only thinks about me?"

"You know who, mother, father, and everybody else we know", I stepped even closer.

Sora looked as if he was going to wet his pants, but I didn't care how much he was scared. Just then dad calls out for us from the back door of the house.

I didn't listen; I just…I just had to do something. What I did next was something I didn't mean to. I pushed Sora into the pool. It wouldn't have been a problem for him because he was a good swimmer. It's just that the pool still had the tarp over it and it warped around him. He went straight to the bottom.

At that moment I knew that Sora was going to drown if I didn't do something. But I was too shocked by my own deeds that I couldn't move.

Thanks to dad being there when we needed him, he saved Sora but not without some problems.

Sora went to the hospital and I was asked questions. Mom wanted me to go to a boarding school for a long time but dad only let me go for a half a year.

When I had returned dad didn't look at me and mom called me everything out of the book. But that's not what made my life worse.

When I returned, Sora was what made my life worse. That's because he had forgiven me. I thought that he would have hated me for what I had done to him. I would have been okay with not being liked by him andymore, but instead he had forgiven me

For that I had hated him less but I still felt even more envied.

Two years later I joined a gang and started getting into fights. I even started coming home late, smoking weed, and having sex. Believe me that's another story by itself.

One day I got caught while having a fight and was taken to juvie. They said that I had to be picked up. Mother didn't come but dad and Sora did.

Just seeing him standing next to dad wearing their kindo outfits from training, made me mad. When I got home I started training to show that I too can do something cool with fighting as well.

When I was 14 Sora walked in on me one day and asked me to duel him. He said it was because he watched me train and he thought I was good. I said yes because I wanted to kick his ass in a fair fight so that I wouldn't get into trouble. So I gave him all I could.

"Jezz, Rox, you charge before thinking it though. You need to slow down." I lay on the ground with a bleeding nose. Sora was really good; maybe I should just give up.

Dad came in and I didn't even know he had been watching until I stood up and saw him. I looked back at Sora and I knew he was watching him and not me. I was furious.

That's when it happened; I was mad enough to almost kill him because he still got all he attention. I charged towards him and swung my kindo stick at him. Sora went flying across the floor.

When he got up I noticed he was cut all the way down his arm. That's when I saw a glow out of the corner of my eye. In my right hand I held something that even I could not have imagined. It was the thing I desired second to the most.

I couldn't believe it; I had a keyblade in my hand. Dad was so surprised that he too couldn't take his eyes off of it.

I was so happy that I lost control of it and it disappeared.

Sora had to be taken to the hospital and mom started calling me more names. Ha…and I thought there weren't anymore to be named. But dad…dad started talking to me more.

One day we were training together and Sora walked in, "Roxas I always thought that Sora would be the one to get the keyblade first, but you proved me wrong." He patted my head and smiled at me.

Then he said it, the words I had always been waiting for, "that's my boy."

We both laughed out loud and I could see from the corner of my eye that Sora had been standing in the doorway. He looked like he was about to cry.

From then on dad stayed by my side, while Sora stayed at moms' side.

…End of Flash Back…

"Roaxas, Roxas come on we have to go", Sora was not standing in front of me. He was next to the kitchen table that was on the other side of me. I guess I had zoned out again. I do that a lot.

I stepped out of the daze I was in. "Sora are you coming or not?" I heard mother call from the front of the house.

Sora looked at me again, "Rox, maybe you shouldn't zone out so much. I was calling your name at least five times.

I walked pasted Sora so that I didn't have to hear his mouth anymore. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the front door. I walked outside to see our small moving van. It was filled with Soras and my stuff. I opened the door about to hop in when I was knocked on the ground all of the sudden.

"So you're going to leave without coming to get me, eh?" The person from behind me asked.

I knew it, it was Tidus, and that's when I yelled at him, "ahhh let go before I kick your ass Tidus!"

He gripped tighter, "I will when you say uncle; bitch."

This was Tidus; he was a friend with benefits. But I'll have to talk about that later, "Right now I need to get in the van to drive to where we need to go. Oh and yes I am sorry for not coming to get you. I was coming to get you now, okay? So let go!"

"You're my bitch and world must know. So say uncle." He held me down with one hand holding my hands back and the other touching my ass.

"Tidus stop people are looking", I have to get free we aren't in a very good position. It was more of the doggie style but with clothes on.

"When did you care what others think?" He looked up to see my mother and Sora watching.

I looked at them too, "that was when I started caring." One of my hands got free and I grabbed one of his, "now let go."

"Yeah whatever", he let go, "so are you giving me a ride or not?" Tidus was one of the kids who had a talent and I was happy I wasn't going to be alone. I still hope that we get a room together.

I opened the van door, "yeah just don't get on my nerves."

I drove behind mother while Sora drove our car. We shared a car because mom said I didn't need one if Sora had one. She also said that if I needed to go anywhere Sora would have to drive me. She said that because she thinks I might drive off the road or something. I don't know why; it's not like I drink…a lot.

While driving, Tidus and I talked about nonsense and listen to loud music. We talked about people that were walking and whistled at some girls. We would have whistled at the guys if they hadn't of been the guys Tidus and I beat up two weeks ago.

We drove though the country and it took a while, but we finally were in the new city and I could tell that this place was going to be fun. The new buildings, new places to go, and even new people to do; I knew that this was going to be fun.

Even though we were in the city we still kept driving. No wonder mother liked this place too much. It's so far away that I'm not around, but close enough that she can run to Sora if she needed too. I'm not saying that she would, because she would if she wanted to. But she also has a new boyfriend at home waiting for her. That's another reason why she probably wanted to get rid of Sora and me so much.

Just beyond the city, where you have to drive threw the woods, was the place I had been waiting for. Because now I could tell that this was the place when we first drove through the gates of it.

There were kids my age doing all sorts of things. They were jumping from high places and doing tricks. The girls had shorts skirts pladed and the guys wear pladed pants. I guess Sora, Tidus, and I are going to get us one. Thoses must of have been the school uniforms.

We drove to the side of the building that said office. I stepped out of the car; and the things they were aloud to do here on campus amazed me. I knew it; this was the place for me.

I looked at Tidus, "yep…Tidus is the place for me."

…To be continued…


End file.
